JohnGato
...}} |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} GatoLand '''GatoLand' is a small, developing, and young nation with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of GatoLand work diligently to produce Cattle and Fish as trade-able resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons GatoLand will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of GatoLand has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. GatoLand allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. GatoLand believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. GatoLand will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Inception to CN was established on February 22, 2012. New Pacific Order JohnGato first applied to join the New Pacific Order on February 22, 2012, the same day GatoLand was created. John received more than 20 recruiting messages within the first half an hour of his nation being created. The one that appealed most to him was the one from the NPO. Biowulf sent the recruiting message to John. JohnGato applied on February 22, 2012, to join the NPO. He was approved on February 27 by Avatar3619 and attended and passed the Imperial Academy on February 27. Friendship and Camaraderie JohnGato has made many friends in Pacifica, such as Kean, who was JohnGato's mentor upon his acceptance into the New Pacific Order. Other people include Biowulf, Vellocet, brucemna, Volaris, Caius Alexandrian and Avatar3619. Future Aspirations Current Professions Economic Affairs is the Department of the NPO that is responsible for sending aid to nations in need. It was the first area that JohnGato ever worked in; he applied to become a Tech Procurer the day he was admitted into the Order. Procurers are young nations that are paid to send tech to older nations. It benefits everyone, as the buying nations save money because they spend less than they would if they purchased the tech themselves and the Procurers make money because for them, the salary that they use to buy the tech is far less than the amount of money they are given. After JohnGato asked to become a Procurer, Zeta Defender contacted John and asked him if he wanted to be an Economic Auditor. Auditors oversee the Procurers and make sure they are operating at maximum efficiency. Recruiting Corps JohnnGato joined the Recruiting Corps on February 28th, 2012, as a Recruiter. The RC sends messages to unaligned nations, informing them about the NPO and inviting them to join.